Dark Heart
by Lil Dawn99
Summary: Dawn and Paul were blissfully in love. 5 years ago this was all true but now Paul's coldhearted and seems to hate Dawn. Dawn can't take it anymore and leaves him with the words "Dark Heart". Two years later Paul is shocked to find that Dawn has married Ash. Is it too late for Paul to get his true love back or will he forever have the dark heart which made Dawn leave? IS and PS.


**Hello and welcome to my new story. Dark Heart is about Dawn's relationship with Paul and how she breaks free to her true love. That won't be as easy as it sounds though. Enjoy.**

Dark Heart

Chapter 1: How We First Met

A young girl of about ten walked along the snow covered path of the park. Trying to find her friends was harder than she thought and she was having no luck. As her sapphire eyes traced the park she saw a boy the same age as her sitting on a log looking lonely.

"What a shame!" she whispered to herself as she walked up to the boy.

The girl took her hat off and put her sapphire hair into its usual style and then placing her white beanie with a pink pokeball on it onto her petite head. She sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?", she asked the grey-purple haired boy.

"Nothing", he replied, his voice as cold as the icy wind.

"Doesn't look like nothing", she replied cheerfully.

"What do you want, troublesome girl?", the boy's icy voice sounded.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay!", the girl whispered.

"Well I'm fine okay!", he yelled, his voice cutting her.

"Sorry, jerk!", she cried, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

For the first time the boy looked up and saw the beautiful girl before him.

"I'm sorry", he said, staring into her sapphire eyes.

"Oh so now you're sorry!", she cried, her melodic voice but a whisper.

"I thought you were some fangirl", he said to her.

"Oh. What's your name, then?", the sapphire eyed girl smiled.

"Paul. Paul Macleod", the grey eyed boy said.

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz", the sapphire haired girl laughed.

"I've seen you somewhere before", Paul said.

"Probably in the papers My Mom is a top coordinator", Dawn smiled.

"That explains it", Paul laughed, smiling at this beautiful girl.

"Why were you alone?", Dawn asked, her voice sounding French.

"No reason. Are you French?", Paul said quickly.

"Half. My mom's French, Dad's American, well used to be", Dawn said quietly.

"He's dead isn't he?", Paul asked.

"Yeah. I'll maybe see ya round", Dawn smiled.

As Dawn turned to leave Paul grabbed her hand. "Please stay", he pleaded.

"Okay but only for a little bit cause my mom's coming to take me home", she laughed.

Dawn and Paul played for hours. They had serveral snow ball fights, made snowmen and pokemon snowmen, ate the falling snow, well Dawn did, and made snow angels and snow devils in Paul's case. Paul wanted Dawn to stay longer until his curfew but Dawn left at her curfew. Paul was left alone. Dawn was his only friend and would always be.

Walking home, Dawn thought about Paul and how much fun she had with him. Even though she couldn't find her normal playmates she still had fun. The more she thought about it the more likable Paul became but that couldn't be thought about at this stage.

"Mom I'm home!", Dawn called. "Mom!", she called again. No answer.

"Must've went to the shops huh Piplup", the young Berlitz kid said.

"Piplup. Lup pip lup piplup", Piplup said, hoping Dawn would get the message.

"Oh yeah her cruise with her work place", Dawn realised.

"Pip!", Piplup said in his success. "Lup?".

"Oh it's just I met this boy and I could have stayed out with him", Dawn shrugged.

Back at Paul's house, he could hear his parents arguing again. He went up into the room he shared with his brother, Regi. He sat on his bed and thought about a certain blue haired girl.

"That's crazy Paul. You can't be in love with her. Crazy!", Paul said to himself.

"What's crazy?", Regi asked his younger brother.

"Nothing!", Paul said coldly, shutting his brother out of his Dawn problems.

"Whatever you say", Regi sighed, leaving the room.

Back when Dawn and Paul first met they were so in love but now Dawn wasn't so sure. Paul became coldhearted to her and never spoke kindly to her anymore. She missed the old Paul. The ten year old Paul who loved her so much and was always nice to her.

Dawn had always blamed Paul's parents for it but maybe it was just Paul who changed himself. Whatever the reason was Dawn wanted the old Paul back. It wasn't likely for Paul to change now. A girl can dream and that's what she wanted. The old Paul...

**Like it? Then review. Next chapter up soon.**


End file.
